Doomed
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Doomed is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Chapter 1

Twilight/Titanic

Doomed

By Hannah Curbishley

**Chapter 1- Troubled Waters**

The Swan family Jonathan Swan and his Wife Esme and their three daughters Rosalie, Alice and Baby Bella road in their car towards Liverpool Docks they were to set sail on the Titanic the most magnificent ship of the 20th Century.

To the public they looked like a perfect family, but behind closed doors it was a different story.

Jonathan Swan was a first class business man but he was not a first class husband and father far from.

Esme Swan looked like a perfect first class wife but under her elegant clothes was a bruised and beaten wife. Esme took beating after beating from her husband. Esme took the beating to protect her daughters. Rosalie was older enough to understand, she knew that when her father came home drunk and angry that she was to take Alice and Bella and hide, hide from their father in their own home!

The Family board the ship, the started to unpack in their room, Jonathan had to gone to get drinks for himself and his wife.

"I hate him." Rosalie said as her father left the room.

"Rosalie Jane Swan don't say that about your father." Esme said shocked at her daughter.

"Open your eyes mother he's nothing but a bully." Rosalie said.

"I know that but he is still your father." Esme said sad.

"Why don't you leave him?" Rosalie asked.

"Why is Daddy so mean to you Mummy?" Alice asked.

"Stop it both you. If I leave your father we'll end up in third class to you want that?" Esme said

"Third class has to be better than this." Rosalie said.

"Anything has to be better than this mummy, daddy scares me." Alice said crying

"Oh sweetheart." Esme said scooping her crying daughter into her arms

"I'm scared to honey." Esme said kissing her crying child.

"Then leave him mum please before he goes over board and kills you." Rosalie said

"When we get to New York I'll leave him I promise." Esme said.

"Now it's time you girls went to sleep I don't want you awake when your father gets back come on." Esme said getting up, placing Alice down and picking baby scooping Baby Bella up into her arms.

Esme lay Bella down in her crib, Bella was sound asleep, Alice and Rosalie got themselves into bed and Esme came over and tucked them in.

"Mummy tell me a story." Alice asked with a small smile.

"Not tonight Ally." Esme looked towards the door at the sound of Jonathan's voice.

"She can have a story if she wants one." Esme said.

"No she can't now go to sleep both of you." Jonathan said. Jonathan walked out of the room with his open champagne bottle in hand.

"I'll be right back then I'll read you a story I promise honey." Esme said kissing her daughter's check. Esme walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Alice started to cry, she climbed out of her bed and snuggled up to Rosalie, they knew what was going to happen next, their parents were going to fight and their mother would get hurt.

Esme walked down the corridor towards the living room where Jonathan sat drinking the champagne bottle.

"She just a child Jonathan she's allowed a story." Esme said softly placing her hand on her husband shoulder. I turned around and slapped her across the check. Esme held back her tears as she held her sore check.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THAT LITTLE BITCH IS ALLOWED. NONE OF YOU DO AS I SAY. YOUR ALL BITCHES. WELL I TELL YOU NOW ESME, YOU GET THOSE BASTARD KIDS IN LINE." Jonathan shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU. MY CHILDREN ARE NOT BASTARDS." Esme was shouting now too, she was angry. Rosalie and Alice peeped through the door, watching their parents knowing what was coming next. Jonathan grabbed Esme by the hair and threw her on the floor, she hit her head.

"LISTIN TO ME NOW YOU BITCH YOU DO AS I SAY." Jonathan said before he stormed into the bedroom, Esme sat up, blood on her forehead. Rosalie and Alice ran to their mothers side. Alice started to cry.

"Don't cry Ally. It's gonna be ok I promise when we get to New York, I'm leaving him for good." Esme said.

Esme sat on Alice's bed, Rosalie was dabbing the fresh cut on her forehead, cleaning away the dry blood as Esme read Alice a story.

Alice and Bella were asleep in about five minutes. Esme sat on her eldest daughter's bed.

"Do you mean it Mum? Are you really going to leave him?" Rosalie asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes Rose I mean it. We can't live like this anymore it's not fair on you girls." Esme said with a small smile.

"We'll get by Mum we don't need him." Rosalie said with a smile.

"I hope so darling. Now get some sleep I love you." Esme said with a small smile. She placed a kiss on Rosalie's forehead. Esme kissed Alice's and Bella's forehead before she left the room. Jonathan sat on the bed when she walked in.

"I'm Sorry." Jonathan said he wrapped his arms around Esme's waist.

"I don't want to hear it." Esme said she pushed his arms away, she got undressed into her nightdress and climbed into bed, not saying a word to her husband. Esme fell asleep dreaming of the day she would be finally free of her abusive husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight/Titanic

Doomed

By Hannah Curbishley

**Chapter 2- Boxed in**

Carlisle Cullen was a first class doctor… he and his wife Tanya had been unable to have children so they adopted three brothers Emmett was sixteen, Jasper was eight and baby Edward was eighteen months old.. Carlisle wife Tanya had passed away a few months back.. And Carlisle was taking the boys to New York to start afresh.. But Carlisle may have been a first class doctor he and the boys were forced to stay in Third Class aboard the titanic.. Carlisle was third class by birth and on this ship.. Birth class meant everything…

"Daddy this ship is so big!" Jasper cried as he sat on his bed in the Cullen's cabin.

"I know Jazz." Carlisle said ruffling his hair.

"This sucks… we're first class.. And yet we're being forced to live in third class just because of our birth… you should complain Dad you're a first class Doctor!" Emmett complained. Carlisle sighed and picked up a crying Edward

"We're boxed in by class Em.. It doesn't matter what I do for a living… just try and put up with it… we'll be in New York soon and we'll start afresh." Carlisle said rocking his crying baby son to sleep.

"Fine… guess we don't have a choice… what's New York like? Have you ever been their?" Emmett asked sitting next to Jasper.

"No.. but I've heard it's the City of Dreams." Carlisle said placing a sleeping Edward in his crib.

"I miss Mummy." Jasper said with tears in his eyes. Tanya's death had hit all three of the boys hard. Carlisle picked Jasper up and placed him on his knee.

"Mummy loved you… it was just her time to go… but she's always here with you… in your heart." Carlisle said gently pointing to Jasper's heart. Jasper smiled.

"I'm hungry." Emmett said lying on his bed.

"I'll go and fetch us some food shall I?" Carlisle said getting up placing Jasper on his bed.

"Please?" Emmett asked.

"Of course… I need to check on my Doctor's office anyway… the ship is giving us this cabin free… as long as I'm a Doctor while on board." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"You always work Daddy… you need a break." Jasper said with a small smile.

"No rest for the Wicked Jazz. I'll be right back boys. Emmett your in charge." Carlisle said opening the door.

"Yes sir!" Emmett said laughing. Carlisle shut the door behind him and walked down the long third class corridor… what he saw wasn't new to him… people cramped together in such a small place… not enough food.. But they had each other and for some of them that was all they had…

Carlisle fetched some food for the boys and himself… their wasn't a lot but he didn't expect anything more from third class… he stopped off at his new office.. Examining the new room, it was neat and it would do him just fine… he locked the door behind him and walked back to his cabin to give his boys their food.

"You're back! You were gone ages! I'm starving!" Emmett called as Carlisle walked through the door. Carlisle placed the food on the bed and Emmett and Jasper picked between it. Carlisle fed Edward his bottle and held him close.. Carlisle had what Emmett and Jasper had left of the food… he wasn't a selfish man… he always put his boys before himself… even if it meant he was left with a few scraps of food at the end of the day….

Jasper and Edward fell asleep, Emmett was starting to fall asleep, Carlisle closed the cabin door and went up on deck… he sat watching the sea, the sky was a pitch black and the only noise that could be heard was the noise of the ship engine and the birds in the sky… probably flying away… something Carlisle wished he could do… he wished for a different life… a life where he and the boys had more food… better clothes… more money… and better house… but the classes boxed him in…. he was stuck in third class and their was nothing he could do about it… Carlisle lit a cigarette, it was a dirty habit one he knew he needed to kick but sometimes the cigarette was all he head to take him away…

"You mind if I nick a fag of you mate?" Carlisle looked up to see an man standing next to him

"Course." Carlisle gave him a cigarette, the man lit it.

"Cheers Mate." The man said in a thick Irish accent. Carlisle smiled

"I'm guessing by the accent your from Ireland?" Carlisle said with a smile before taking another puff of the cigarette.

"Born and bread in Ireland mate… this ship was built in Ireland you know… twenty thousand Irish men built this ship we're sitting on." The man said blowing out the smoke.

"You can tell… Beautiful Irish workman ship." Carlisle said with a smile.

"You ever been to Ireland?" The Man asked.

"Twice it was lovely." Carlisle said putting the cigarette out.

"You travelling on your own Mate?" The Man asked him.

"No I'm travelling with my three boys…" Carlisle said looking out at the sea.

"I'm on my own, I'll have to meet your boys tomorrow, you got a woman then?" The Man asked Carlisle winced a little.

"No she died… Murdered.." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Shit I'm sorry mate… did they catch the bastard?" The Man asked dropping his cigarette on the floor and standing on it.

"No… the police are crap." Carlisle said with a sigh. The man laughed a little.

"What do you expect from the police? Unless you pay them they don't do shit!" Tony said with a smile making Carlisle laugh

"I'm Tommy Ryan and you are?" Tommy said offering Carlisle his hand Carlisle took it

"Carlisle Cullen… nice to meet you Tommy." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Carlisle.. Right let's get inside before we freeze to death." Tommy said pulling his overcoat around him. Carlisle and Tommy walked back to their cabins, both men said goodnight to one another and entered their cabins.. A good nights rest was needed… but Carlisle still felt boxed in as he slept… and that feeling would never go away…

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm going away for two weeks on the 2nd of August so no updates from then onwards... but I shall update once I return... and Sorry if the grammar and/or spelling are bad**


End file.
